Digimon Saviors
by kram elbog
Summary: An ancient threat has been awakened in the digital world and a council of high level digimon call Five teenagers to the digital world to save it. Chapter 11 up!
1. The Call of the Council!

Episode 1: Breakthrough the Barrier! The Call of The Council!

A small group of high level digimon gathered in a larger chamber hidden in an unknown region of the digital world. Among them were four of the Harmonious Ones, Alphamon of the Royal Knights, and Minervamon of the Olympus Twelve. The room was completely silent until Fanglongmon, leader of the Harmonious Ones, and ClavisAngemon, keeper of the key.

"Listen up, as you all are aware The Digital World has fallen into chaos, those that once followed our examples are being turned against us." Fanglongmon said as he stood in the center of the room.

"It is outrageous, even though there are only seven of them ,they must be stopped now!." Alphamon, of the Royal Knights said as he addressed the leader of the Harmonious Ones.

"Yes, as guardians of this world we once sealed them all away, only for a new darkness to rise and eventually break them all free. This means that this time around, even if all of us banded together, we would stand no chance against them."

"What are you saying Fanglongmon? We must do something now, before they launch their attack!" Minervamon said angrily at the way Fanglongmon was acting.

"As you know some of the Olympus Twelve have fallen already, as have a couple of the Royal Knights, you are here as representatives, because if all of those who remained were here we would have no defenses. If we struck now, it would only result in more losses."

"Are you trying to say we should give up?" Minervamon asked furiously.

"No! He is proposing that we seek help, from another world." said ClavisAngemon.

"What, you don't mean, from the... human world, do you?" Zhuqiaomon asked in a furious tone.

"Yes, from the human world, Fanglongmon and myself both believe it to be the best course of actions."

"If Fanglongmon feels that way, then why should we argue with him?" said Azulongmon, the large blue dragon digimon.

A boy with medium length golden-blond hair, wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans sat at his computer checking his e-mail. "Hmm, what's this survey?" He asked as he opened up an e-mail that was titled _Personality Quiz!_ after a few questions he started to think about the sender of the e-mail, it said it was from CVADigicave. he thought it seemed like an odd email address, but quickly decided not to think to much about the email address, after all it was just a link to a stupid personality quiz.

Many of the first few questions on the quiz were rather generic, what is your favorite color, what is your clothing style, what is your favorite type of creature, etc. But the later questions seemed odd, _What would you do if you got sucked into another world, through your computer screen? What would you do if you were attacked by Lilith or Beelzebub? _ and other odd questions. He did his best to answer them as serious as possible, even though they seemed like jokes.

"Well at least that is done with, I wonder who sent the link though." He said as he shut down his computer and proceeded to turn in for the night.

"Well since I have nothing else to do, I guess I'll just head to bed." A girl, around 16 years old, with dirty blond hair, said with a French accent as she shut down her computer and headed to her room.

"I wonder why people send these stupid surveys, and quizzes. Who actually believe the results?" A pale-skinned boy, around 17 years old. He had dark-blond hair that is tied back into a low pony-tail and reaches just below his shoulder blades with long bangs. He had grayish blue eyes, and was wearing a black tank top muscle shirt, and Khaki jeans.

"Hmm, I wonder who came up with that stupid survey. I mean, what kind of question is _What would you do if you came across Lilith, or Beelzebub?_" A kid with light-red hair, and green eyes, who was wearing a light-blue shirt, jeans, and a pair of elongated sunglasses, with an arrow connecting the two lenses, said to himself as he headed upstairs to his room.

"Well, I think that is enough for the night." A girl, around fifteen, with shoulder length light-brown hair, and brown eyes, with a dark-pink flower print turtle neck, and skirt on said as she turned off the computer and headed to her room.

Several hours after the five kids all turned in for the night, the two guys who had computer's in their room were awoken by a bright light, their computers had suddenly turned on. The other three were awoken from their slumber by a sound from the same room as their computers. As the five of them approached their computers the light intensified and the vanished. After the light died down all five computers seemed to turn off again.

The next thing the five of them noticed, was the fact that they were in what seemed like a cave, or ancient temple. When they looked around they realized that each of them were standing on a different symbol that was carved into the ground. The girl with the dirty blond hair was standing on a cross with four triangles around it, making an irregular octagon. The other girl was standing on a what looked like the shape of a bird. The red headed boy was standing on a carving of a beetle, the boy with dark blond hair was on a dragon's head, and the remaining boy was standing on the shape of a foxes head.

The next thing they realized was the fact that there were voices, all around them, though they couldn't quite make out the mumbled words. However they did realize the five figures in front of them, two large dragons, a phoenix, a tiger, and two headed turtle of sorts.

"What's going on here?" The boy with the golden blond hair asked.

"Seifer West, Felix Beauvais, Alexandra Collins, Lukas Reed, and Alette Bardot, the five of you are now in the Digital World,"

"The what? Who or what are you, and how do you know our names?" Seifer shouted extremely confused.

"We are the Harmonious Ones, and this is the Digital World. We know your names because we selected you to help save this world, and possibly your own. I am Fanglongmon." the large gold dragon said introducing himself.

The other four Harmonious Ones introduced them selves and explained that Azulongmon chose Felix, Baihumon chose Seifer, Alexandra was chosen by Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon chose Lukas, and Fanglongmon chose Alette. They also explained that the Olympus Twelve, and the Royal Knights had already suffered great losses when it came the evil that was slowly taking control of the Digital World.

"I hope the clothing I chose for the five of you is acceptable." A figure with six wings, and white armor said as he stepped out of the shadows, in his right hand was a large key.

"What do you mean?" Lukas asked then looked at him self, he no longer had on what he did when he went to check his computer, he had a darker blue jacket, with a red stripe going from the shoulder down each arm. Other than that he was also wearing his black shoes, but besides that he was still wearing what he had on when he checked the computer room, however he also had his sunglasses on that he took off before going to bed.

Seifer was wearing a Red button up jacket over his black shirt. Felix now had his black lace up boots. Alexandra had a pair of blue jeans instead of her floral skirt, but her shirt remained the same. Alette now had her royal blue barrette on, and her French flag Corset over her khaki shirt, of course she also had her black combat boots, and her plaid skirt on.

"How did you get this stuff on us?" Alette asked slightly angered.

"We took a look at your wardrobe and selected what we figured you'd be most comfortable wearing while here. When we called you all into this world we materialized the clothes onto you. Don't worry we didn't physically undress, or dress any of you. By the way, I am ClavisAngemon." ClavisAngemon said as he motioned for the five of them to step back. After they did so he tapped each symbol with his key, all of which lit up as he did so.

"Lukas, chosen by Ebonwumon, you are the Insectoid Tamer, and your partner will be KoKabuterimon." ClavisAngemon said as a large blue beetle, that stood on it's hind legs, with red spikes on it's shell, and red markings on its limbs. It had green eyes, and a light-yellow scarf around it's neck.

"Chosen by Zhuqiaomon, to be the Avian Tamer, Alexandra, your partner is Biyomon." The angel digimon said as a pink bird appeared in front of Alexandra, and stood on the bird carving.

"Felix, the Dragon Tamer, chosen by Azulongmon, your partner will be Dorumon." The angel said as a purple furred, creature, with a bushy fox like tail, and a dragon like appearance to it's head appeared before him. On the creature's head was a black triangular outline, with a red triangle in it.

"Seifer, chosen by Baihumon, you will be the Beastly Tamer, and your partner will be Leormon." ClavisAngemon said as a small lion cub, with a red tuft of hair on it's head, and a gold necklace that contained an emerald pendant rose from the carving that was now in front of Seifer.

"Last but not least, Alette, you were chosen by Fanglongmon, you will be the Holy Tamer, and your partner will be Kudamon." As ClavisAngemon said this a white pipe fox, with some red markings on it, and a light blue earring and collar, appeared on the cross carving.

"So what exactly is going on? Why did you kidnap the five of us?" Alette asked curiously.

"As you've been told this world is in trouble, so we called on you five to help. In order to do so, you'll need your digimon partners, and these." ClavisAngemon said as he stepped away from the carvings. As he did this a pillar of light shot from each one, he then instructed the kids to reach in to the light, and when they did they pulled out their hands they each had a different color device on their wrist, which resembled a watch. "They are called D-cell's, and will definitely come in handy."

"So what do they do?" Alexandra asked as she started to look over the devices.

"Their functions will become clear later on."

"I feel it is time for them to leave, if we wait to long our location might be compromised" Alpha said calmly.

"Agreed!" Minervamon and Zhuqiaomon said at the same time.

"If you'll all step forward, I'll send you on your way." ClavisAngemon said, and the kids stepped forward, he then stuck his large key into a whole in the floor and turned it. When he did this all five kids, and their digimon vanished.

"Hey, this isn't my room!" Alexandra shouted when she looked around. The five of them were in the middle of a forest, with their digimon partners.

"Did you really think that they would bring us here to this world, and then send us home? I think when he said he'd send us on our way, he was referring to the mission they volunteered us for." Lukas said as he studied the near by trees.

"So what are we supposed to do, were just kids?" Alexandra said as she sat down on a rock.

"Alexandra, there isn't anything we can do about it now. I actually think this might be kinda fun." Seifer said as he sat down next to Alexandra.

"Seifer, I don't know what to think, they abducted the five of us, and think we'll just help out of the goodness of our hearts, because they gave us some little creatures, and some odd devices."

"Hey, at least the five of us get a chance to make friends that we probably wouldn't otherwise." Lukas said as he continued to examine the trees.

"Why are you staring at the trees?" Alexandra asked.

"Maybe he thinks their magical." Felix said as he leaned against one.

"I don't see any insects at all, this is strange, you would think that a forest would be filled with insects, but I don't see any."

"Wait, don't tell me that you are a bug freak?" Seifer asked.

"Entomology, the study of insects. It's just a hobby of mine."

"Well at least we won't have to freak if any of us gets bit, especially with him around." Alette said jokingly.

"How about we all sit down and introduce ourselves." Lukas suggest as he stepped away from the trees.

"Ok, my name is Seifer West, I am 16, and I am into reading and Kendo."

"Alette Bardot, age 16, and I am a straight A student." Alette said hesitantly considering she had slight trouble with her English, since she was born and raised, for the most part, in France.

"My name is Felix, and I just turned 17." was all that Felix said, though after introducing himself he kissed Alexandra and Alette on their hands and said "Bonjour, Mademoiselle"

"Felix Beauvais? The Felix Beauvais?" Alette asked extremely excitingly.

"Let me guess, you're my biggest fan?" Felix said as he glanced at Alette.

"Yes I am, I've got almost every magazine that you've been in and..."

"What's going on?" Seifer asked extremely confused.

"I take it you don't read many magazine interviews concerning teenage male models from France then."

"Wait, are you trying to say that you're a model, for some reason I find that hard to believe."

"I find it hard to believe that you are into Kendo, you don't look like you get out much."

"I said I am into Kendo, I never said that I practice Kendo."

"Calm down you two, I think that it's Alexandra's turn." Lukas said interrupting Seifer and Felix's little argument before it broke out into a full fledged fight.

"Alexandra Collins, I am only 15, and uh... my hobbies include drawing, and shopping. Oh, and I prefer to be called Alex." Alexandra said rather nervously.

"Lukas Reed, 15, I'm into Etymology and computers." Lukas said introducing himself. The digimon were the next to introduce them selves but they simply stated their names.

"Well what way should we head?" Seifer asked as he looked around.

"Lets take the path of least resistance."

"What are you talking about Lukas?" Felix said as he turned to give Lukas an odd look.

"There is a trail over there." Lukas said as he pointed to a dirt trail. The other four looked at each other and nodded before following Lukas and KoKabuterimon along the trail.

Next time.

The group winds up coming face to face with their first opponent, a Champion level Dragon Man digimon, known as Strikedramon. Will the group be able to survive Strikedramon's beating?

Next Episode:

The First battle, Strikedramon's Claw!


	2. The First Battle! Strikedramon's Claw!

Episode 2: The First Battle! Strikedramon's Claw!

"What was that?" Alex said as she started staring at the bushes.

"I didn't here anything, did you?" Seifer said as he glanced at Lukas.

"No, nothing, it was probably just the wind."

"Lukas, this world is not real, why would it have wind?"

"Felix, this world is made of programs yes, but it is as real as ours. If I punched you you would still feel it, our world is made up of molecules of atoms. This world is made up of bits of data that form physical objects. The laws of physics are slightly different in this world because it is made of data, but they still apply. The only difference logically is the fact that we can feel the data, something that isn't possible in our world."

"Lukas, what are you saying?" Felix asked giving Lukas a strange look.

"Bits are this worlds equivalent of atoms. The binary code determines form here, where chemical structure and DNA determined form in our world."

"Lets just leave it at, this world is real." Seifer said trying to keep Lukas from continuing to talk computer talk.

"Ok, lets just keep going, I think I see something up a head that isn't forest." Alette said as she ran a head with Kudamon around her neck. Felix and Dorumon were right behind her, followed by Alex and Biyomon. While Seifer, Leormon, Lukas, and KoKabuterimon took up the rear.

"Strike Claw!" A voice shouted as several trees fell in front of the group.

"What was that?" Alex asked as she jumped back.

"I think it was an attack of some sort, but I don't know where it came from exactly." KoKabuterimon said as he looked around.

"Strike Claw!" the voice shouted again as several more trees fell, this time behind the group.

"Looks like what ever is attacking is trying to box us in." Felix said as several more trees fell, this time to the right of the group, and finally some trees fell on their left. A large blue humanoid dragon digimon with a white stomach, that had red markings on it. The digimon also was wearing a pair of green pants, and a metal helmet. he had bracers on his hands, and metal pads on his shoulders.

"_Strikedramon, an Adult level, Dragon Man digimon. His attacks are Strike Fang and Strike claw. Though he may be light hearted when he finds a virus type digimon he fights until he changes his enemy into dust." _Lukas' D-cell said as it projected an image of the digimon in 3-D. Lukas simply stared at the blue watch with the red band and buttons in amazement.

"What does it mean by virus type?" Alette asked as she stared at the large digimon in front of them. Strikedramon stood taller than all of the kids, he was about half an average adult taller than your average adult in America. Which is rather tall to a group of kids who were all under 6 feet tall, he was at least 9 feet tall.

"KoKabuterimon's attribute is virus, I think that it what it is referring to." Kudamon said she readied herself to protect her partner.

"Strike Claw!" Strikedramon shouted as he launched himself at KoKabuterimon and slammed his claw into KoKabuterimon's hard shell.

"Hands off of him!" Leormon shouted before leaping at Strikedramon.

"I must delete him, he is a virus type!"

"We don't care what he is, he hasn't done anything to be deleted for!" Dorumon said as he stared down the Adult level digimon.

"That doesn't matter, he must be deleted, he is a virus type! Strike Claw!" Strikedramon shouted as he started attacking everyone so he could easily take down KoKabuterimon. Strikedramon easily knocked most of the kids and their digimon around. Leormon leapt at him and was caught in on claw, while the other claw was holding KoKabuterimon.

"Let them both go!" Seifer shouted as he ran recklessly at Strikedramon and punched at the digimon's face, with his right fist, only for Leormon to be flung to the side and Seifer was grabbed then tossed aside the second his fist made contact.

"Now I'll finish this one off." Strikedramon said as he tossed KoKabuterimon into the air and his metal plates started to glow red.

Seifer glanced at his right hand which was now covered in a yellow light made of small squares, and the phrase Execute Beast Soul! was projected from his D-cell. "Execute Beast Soul?" Seifer said as he read the words projected my his D-cell out loud. Suddenly the energy started to swirl around and was sucked into the D-cell, which now had the words Soul Evolution displayed on it. The image, composed of the same energy that his hand had been surrounded in only seconds before, of a fox like head suddenly burst from the D-cell and shot at Leormon.

"Leormon shinka..." Leormon shouted as the light struck him he started to glow brightly and increased in size, and his hair grew out. "Liamon!" The new lion digimon that stood in Leormon's place said before heading straight for Strikedramon. Leormon's back was level with Seifer's waist, however Liamon's back was level with Seifer's shoulders.

_"Liamon, an Adult level, Holy Beast digimon who happens to be the evolved form of Leormon. Watch out for his Critical Strike and Thunder of Kings attacks." _Seifer's Yellow D-cell with a black band and buttons said as it displayed the image of Liamon.

"Thunder of Kings!" Liamon shouted as he launched a blast of electricity from his mane at the digimon who was still charging up his attack. The electricity hit the metal plates, which then increased the force of the attack, causing Strikedramon to fly backwards and stop his attack.

"You've made me mad!" Strikedramon shouted as he stood up and stared at Liamon. "Strike Fang!" he shouted as his metal plates again started to glow red, then fire engulfed his body and he proceeded to charge at Liamon as if he was going to ram him.

"Thunder of Kings!" Liamon shouted again as he launched another attack at the digimon who was heading straight for him, this time when the electricity hit the metal he dropped to the ground. "Critical Strike!" Liamon shouted as he struck the injured Strikedramon in his back, causing his data to leak out. "I am sorry that it had to end this way." Liamon said as before reverting to Leormon.

Several hours later the group had found a decent place to set up camp for the night, even though they lacked supplies. "Hey, I think these D-cells are to help our digimon partners become stronger, by sending them some form of energy, in addition to being able to analyze any digimon we come across." Lukas said as the digimon brought back some berries and bone meat from the forest. "This tastes good." he said after roasting some bone meat.

"I've had better, I wonder if we can order out." Seifer said as he started messing with his D-cell, only to have an image of ClavisAngemon appear on it. "Hey, we are a little short on bedding, and uh, food. sure this bone meat is alright, but I'd prefer to have actual human food."

"Sorry I can't do anything about the food, or bedding. I guess you'll just have to get used to berries, bone meat, and fish, as well as sleeping on the ground."

"Fish?" Lukas asked puzzled.

"Yes, there are life forms other than digimon in this world, such as trees, fish, insects, birds and so on. However they are only digital after all and if you didn't have digital bodies now you wouldn't be able to even be here. Sorry about converting you to data and everything. Data is flesh, flesh is data, well for the most part in this world. What else do you think digimon eat? Certainly not other digimon, though there might be a few exceptions to that."

"That was odd." Alette said after ClavisAngemon's image vanished.

"Communicator?" Alex said uncertainly.

"Apparently, I doubt it only connects to ClavisAngemon, it probably also works between D-cells but we might be to close for them to do that right now.

"So who's going to stand watch first?" Felix after he finished eating his bone meat.

"I guess me and Leormon will take the first shift." Seifer said volunteering to go first. Lukas and KoKabuterimon took the second shift, Alex and Biyomon took third, Alette and Kudamon took the fourth shift, while Felix and Dorumon took the final shift.

Next time

The group arrives at a watering hole of some sort, only to be attacked by a Seadramon, and a few Gekomon. Unfortunately Seifer, got separated from the group making Leormon unable to evolve. Will the group be able to hold their own with out Liamon?

Next Episode: Ambush at the Watering Hole. Seadramon's Arrow of Ice!


	3. Ambush at the Watering Hole!

Episode 3: Ambush at the Watering Hole! Seadramon's Arrow of Ice.!

"So what way should we go?" Alette asked after everyone had a small breakfast.

"We don't even know where we are supposed to go. I mean, we are supposed to try to save this world but we weren't told how."

"Felix is right, we need to figure out were we should go, and then head there." Lukas said as he hopped down from the tree he was sitting in.

"Guys check this out." Alex said as she brought up a map on her D-Cell. There were seven circles each a different color, with a different symbol in it, were tagged on the map. "These seem to be destination markers, possibly were the enemy are setting up their camps. Looks like there are seven bases, and we are far from them all, though the closest seems to be highlighted."

"I wonder why they are so spread out." Seifer said as he looked at Alex's D-cell, when his went off and ClavisAngemon's image appeared on his.

"Those are the locations were we sealed the Seven Demon Lords, we think that they wouldn't want to travel far from their to build their new kingdoms."

"So you think that they will remain near their former tombs. Why would they do that?"

Simple after their defeat we sealed them with in their castles, and then destroyed the castle. So that caves they were sealed in were all that was left."

"So their prisons were actually their dungeon cell?"

"In a sense yes, they were to be in an eternal slumber as long as the seal remained intact. However we never expected that they would be released. Plus their kingdoms still have traces of their castles, they will rebuild their strongholds, and try to reclaim their former lands. We have sent you to a point near enough the Demon lord that should be the easiest for you to defeat, the quickest. As long as you make it their before he has assembled an army you should be fine. However even then he will prove to be a challenge, after all he is one of the Seven Great Demon Lords."

"So we should head to that yellow-green mark?"

"Yes, though Beelzemon is rather strong and fast he should prove easier to defeat than the others."

"Thanks, we'll head that way right now, looks like it'll take a week or two to get their though."

"Yeah, I just hope we'll be strong enough." Alex said nervously.

"So which way should we go?" Seifer asked as they reached a fork in the path.

"I think we should head straight, or at least that is what it looks like on the map." Felix said as he looked at his projected map.

"Ok, straight it is!" Alex said as she darted off ahead of the group. As they continued on they found them selfs on a narrow pass between the forest they had been in and what looked like a large clearing, or at least that is what the D-cell had displayed. However, they had taken a rather large hill and the path was only large enough for them to cross single file.

As they continued across Seifer had taken the rear, and on his way across the dirt broke from under him and he fell off the walkway, straight into a dense part of the forest. Unfortunately no one really noticed that Seifer had been separated from them until they were about half an hour past the crossing.

"Damn, what happened?" Seifer said to him self as he looked around. He had just came to and realized that he was no longer with the others. He was covered in dirt and couldn't get a reading from his D-Cell on his position, nor could he get it to connect to anyone.

"Maybe the canopy is the reason I don't have any reception on this thing." Seifer said as stood up and looked around. There was no sign of any digimon so he figured that he was safe for the time being.

"The two of us will back track and try to find Seifer, you guys should continue onward." Lukas said as he turned around and headed back the way they came from with KoKabuterimon at his side.

"Is it a good idea letting him go alone?"

"Alex, he should be find, we don't need all of us getting lost do we?"

"No but... I just think that it might be dangerous with it just being him, and his partner."

"They'll be fine, after all Seifer and Lukas are big boys."

"Ninja Knife Throw!" several voices shouted from the trees and several shurikens flew at Seifer .

"What are you doing in our forest?" a voice asked Seifer after he found himself pinned to the ground. The figure that this voice belonged to looked like a chocolate wearing a ninja outfit.

"Did the demon's send you to get rid of us?" a grizzly bear asked.

"What? Are you kidding, do I look like I could harm any of you?"

"What kind of digimon is he?" another ninja asked.

"I'm not a digimon, I'm a human!" Seifer shouted as he tried to get free.

"Right, a human."the ninjas laughed.

"Scoop Smash!" a familiar voices shouted as Lukas shot through the air and attacked the ninjas.

"Seifer are you alright?"Lukas asked as KoKabuterimon came running over.

"More of them? Ninjamon, don't let them get away?"

"Why did you do this to him?"

"What do you mean. He came into our forest, and... You are humans aren't you?"

"Of course we are you stupid bear, now let me go!"

"I am sorry, it's just that our world is in panic with rumors."

"What kind of Rumors?" Lukas asked as he helped Seifer up.

"Rumors about the Seven Great Demon Lords, rumors that they have been freed."

"Oh, uh... well those aren't exactly rumors, but that is why we are here." Lukas said as he rubbed his head.

"The council chose us to save this world, we aren't sure exactly how, but we will do our best." Seifer said as he patted KoKabuterimon on the back.

"Well I guess you two might want out of our little forest right?" Grizzlymon asked after apologizing to the humans.

"Looks, like there's a watering hole up ahead." Alette said as she ran ahead.

"You shouldn't be running off like that!" Felix said before him and Alex followed Alette to the watering hole.

"Symphony Crusher!" Several voices shouted as frog like digimon with horns around their necks jumped out of the watering hole and attacked the group.

"That noise is horrible, Dorumon, teach them a lesson!" Felix shouted as he covered his ears.

"Alette, I think it might take more than just Dorumon." Alex said before giving the nod to Biyomon to attack. Alette then gave Kudamon the go ahead as well.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouted as she shot a spiral blast of green fire at the group of Gekomon.

"Metal Ball!" Dorumon shouted as he fired a cannon ball from his mouth.

"Bullet Whirlwind!" Kudamon shouted as she shot from Alette's neck and slammed into some of the Gekomon.

"Leo Claw!" Leormon shouted as he launched his attack.

"Ice Winder!" A loud voice shouted from the lake and caught the child level digimon off guard. The large sea serpent that rose from the watering hole fired an arrow of ice from its mouth.

"_Seadramon, an Adult level, Aquatic digimon. Seadramon's attacks are Ice Blast and Ice Winder." _Alette's D-cell said as it gave a three dimensional readout of the digimon.

"_Gekomon, an Adult level, Amphibian digimon, with an interest in anything musical."_ Felix's D-cell said as it gave a read out on the frog digimon.

"Dang, why can't Seifer be here?" Alette said as Seadramon's tail reached out and grabbed her.

"Let her go!" Felix shouted when he noticed that the large serpent had Alette.

"Why should I do that? You don't look to threatening to me!" Seadramon said as he scanned the area, "Ice Winder!" he shouted as he launched the attack at Felix.

"I said, let her go!" Felix shouted again after barely dodging the attack.

"Crash Symphony!" The Gekomon shouted and both Felix and Alex dropped to the ground clutching their ears.

"I'll just make that one stay put, then I'll take care of you." The Seadramon said, not paying any attention to the child level digimon that were fighting with the Gekomon. After Seadramon created a wall of ice around Alex he turned his attention back to Felix who was still holding his ears.

"Say good bye human! Ice Winder!" Seadramon shouted as he launched his attack at Felix. Felix somehow managed to dodge the attack, while still holding his ears. Felix managed to dodge several more attacks.

"I told you to let her go!" Felix shouted as he dropped his hands for a split second only to plug his ears with ear plugs. He then slammed his fist into his hand and a purple light covered his hand. "Execute Dragon Soul!" Felix shouted instinctively, and the energy was then sucked into his D-cell. Suddenly the energy started to swirl around and was sucked into the D-cell. The image, composed of the same energy that his hand had been surrounded in only seconds before, of a dragon head suddenly burst from the D-cell and shot at Dorumon.

"Dorumon shinka..." Dorumon shouted as he started to glow. His body grew slightly and his little wings grew into larger ones. "Dorugamon!" The new digimon was only slightly taller than Dorumon, unlike Liamon compared to Leormon. Dorugamon's fur was a darker purple, with only a slight amount of Dorumon's lighter fur left. He had large wings jutting out of his back, they blended in with his fur, except the underside was white. He also had a longer tail, and longer, red claws.

"_Dorugamon, an Adult level, Animal digimon who is Dorumon's evolved form. Dorugamon like Dorumon, despite being an animal digimon, has several dragon like attributes. His attacks include Power Metal and Cannon Ball."_ Felix's D-cell said as it displayed the new digimon info.

"Dorugamon?" Felix said as he stared at the digimon that now stood in front of him.

"Dorugamon, free Alex, I'll take care of the rest." Felix said sternly as he dashed towards Seadramon.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon shouted as he fired several metal orbs from his mouth. The metal orbs easily shattered the ice that imprisoned Alex.

"Thanks!" Alex shouted as she retreated to safety.

"Beetle Lariat!" KoKabuterimon shouted as he launched his attack cracking the horns around the neck's of the Gekomon.

"Lukas, Seifer!" Alex shouted when she turned to see the two guys walk up.

"What did we miss?" Seifer asked.

"Just the fact that that large snake thing is trying to crush Alette, and Dorumon evolved."

"Sounds like fun, Leormon, are you ready?" Seifer asked as he stepped into view of Seadramon.

"What, another one, I'll crush you with my attack!"

"No you won't!" Dorugamon shouted as he got into Seadramon's face and launched his Power Metal attack right into the large digimon's mouth, making him loosen his grip on Alette, for Felix to pull her out.

"Looks, like you got here a little late." Felix said as he helped Alette up after they fell into the water.

"Well better late than never right?"

"You didn't do anything!"

"I did to, I distracted that digimon, so your's could defeat it, though I was planning on using my Beast Soul."

"Calm down please, lets not fight!" Alex said as the boys started to argue.

Next Time

The group now has two Adult level digimon, but with the group in disagreement what will happen when they are forced to choose which way to go when they find a forked road?

Next Episode: Split Decision! Curse of the Division!


	4. Split Decision! Curse of the Division!

Episode 4: Split Decision! Curse of the Division!

"Do you wonder why we were brought here?"

"Alex, we know that it is because we answered the email. So maybe it was just chance, they needed five people to save this world, and we just happened to be the lucky ones that were chosen."

"Seifer, are you sure, I mean you and Felix seem like you can handle it, you seem like your the right people for the job. However I don't think that I am up to saving this world."

"Alex, none of us know what saving this world will require. However we need to do what ever we can." Alette said as she looked back. They had just left the watering hole and were continueing on their way based on the map they had. Felix and Alette were at the front of the group, followed by Lukas, with Seifer and Alex at the rear.

"Don't worry Alex, it's my duty to protect you no matter what happens." Biyomon said as she flew next to Alex.

"She's right, our digimon are our allies, they protect us, and we help them to evolve." Seifer said as he smiled at Leormon.

&&&

"Those human's look like an interesting group, however I wonder how they'll fair when they come to a little fork." A digimon said as he watched the group from a distance.

"Master will be pleased if we finish them off." Another digimon said as he seemed to appear out of the shadows themselves.

"Indeed, I am sure the master will reward us greatly."

&&&

"Great just what we need, a fork in the road." Alette said when they arrived at the split path.

"So what way do we go?" Alex asked as she stared at her D-Cell's map.

"Right!" Felix said quickly.

"No! We should go left!" Seifer said.

"So I take it we are splitting up?" Lukas said as the other two guys glared at each other.

"I'm going with Felix." Alette said calmly.

"I'm with Seifer." Alex said as she stepped over towards Seifer.

"Damn, it why do I get stuck with the hard decision." Lukas said as he tried to decide on which group to go with. In the end he decided on going with Felix, after flipping a coin.

After both groups walked for about 2 miles when the ground beneath them suddenly oppened up dropping them into an underground cavern.

&&&

"Where are we?" Alex asked as she looked around the small room that her and Seifer were in with their partners.

"Well, besides in an underground cave somewhere in the Digital World I don't know." Seifer said as he walked around the cave trying to find a way out. As he did this an image appeared in the middle of the room, the image of a red humanoid digimon with black markings all over his body, the figure had a pair of wings and a tail. In it's hand was a pitch fork.

"I am Boogiemon, and my master will be pleased with me once I defeat the two of you."

"We aren't going to just give up!"

"I didn't think you would, but to make things fun lets play a little game. Out side of this room is a labyrinth, if you make it to the center, you might be able to get out of the labyrinth.."

"We accept this little game of yours. It doesn't matter what kind of traps the labyrinth is filled with, we'll get out!" Seifer shouted boldly and the image vanished, along with a section of the cave wall.

&&&

Felix's group was challenged by a doberman digimon named Dobermon. They intered the labyrinth at their end and quickly came face to face with A stone slab blocking their path right before the actual labyrinth. Felix quickly came up with the solution, he had Dorumon knock the slab down with his Metal Cannon attack.

As the group continued their trip they came across a wall with only a small passage for them to crawl under. Since KoKabuterimon and Dorumon couldn't fit under the wall Felix and Lukas had to use their D-Cell's to store their digimon before releasing them on the other side.

&&&

"Is it another dead end?" Alex asked as she stared at large stone slab blocking their path.

"I don't think so, this wall is a different color when compared to the rest of the walls."

"Even if it isn't a dead end how are we going to get through? Leormon and Biyomon don't have strong enough attacks to break through it."

"Alex, if we can't knock the wall down. we'll find another way to get through it." Seifer said as he ran his hand over the wall, trying to find a spot that seemed different from the rest. As his hand slid over the wall it sunk in and Seifer pulled a lever making the wall drop into the ground.

"Apparently there is more than one way past these obstacles." Seifer said as they continued through the corridors. Allong the way they passed through a illusionary wall, a corridor lined with stones that if stepped on triggered flame throwers, and broke through several vines that kept regenerating.

&&&

"I think we might be getting closer to the center of this labyrinth." Lukas said as Felix, Alette, and himself continued through the dangerous maze.

"What makes you think that?"

"The it makes sense that Dobermon doesn't want us to get out, so the closer to the center, the more traps there would be, and almost every 5 feet there seems to be another trap."

"What's this?" Alette asked pointing at a wall with small round indents and several dots on it.

"It looks like some sort of puzzle." Felix said as he stared at the wall.

"It requires knowledge of the game. We got through most of the obstacles using brute force. The invisible pathway required patience, this requires knowledge of the game." Lukas said after quickly glancing at the game board.

"So then does that mean you can get us through?" Felix asked.

"No, I know what it is, it doesn't mean I know how to play."

"What is it then?"

"It's a Go puzzle. I might be able to use logic to figure out the best place to place the Go stone in order to open the door."

"Go stone?" Alette and Felix asked in unison.

"A round stone used in the game of Go, there are two colors used, white and black. How many stones are there for us to place?"

"There's one." Alette said as she handed the small round black stone, that she found below the puzzle, to Lukas.

"So it's black's move." Lukas said as he stared at the board contemplating where to place it, not knowing what would happen if he placed it in the wrong spot.

&&&

"There's no floor. How are we supposed to get past this?" Seifer said as they came to a huge pit.

"How do we even know that this is the right way?" Alex asked as she stared into the darkness.

"The wall that's how. Everytime we find a trap, the wall in that area seems to be different from the rest. When we found our first dead end all the walls were the same color, that means the right path is marked by walls with a different color where the obstacle is."

"So how are we supposed to cross that pit?"

"Check this out." Seifer said as he pulled a coin out of his pocket and dropped it above the pit, for it to stop level with the floor. "The path across is invisable, so we need to carefully cross, so we don't fall of the edge.

&&&

"Did you figure it out yet?" Felix asked as Lukas contiued to stare at the puzzle.

"The more you ask me the longer it will take for me to solve this puzzle and get us past the door."

"Well hurry up, I don't feel like spending eternity down here."

"Let's hope that this is right!" Lukas said as he placed the stone in a slot and took a step back. A bunch of the white dots lit up then vanished, then the door slid into the wall allowing them to get through.

On the other side of the door was a table with 8 stone cards, each with a different symbol on it. The table had 8 indents on it, arranged in two rows of 4 slots.

&&&

"Now what?" Alex said as they came accross a large stone table with with the same 8 stone cards as the other group, and the same arrangement of indents on it.

"It's a puzzle, a matching puzzle of some sort, though each one of these symbols are different, it might be based on opposites. After all this has a dragon's head and a volcano, implying heat. I think it is what two cards have opposite enviroments for the other."

"What do you mean?"

"An aquatic digimon wouldn't do to well in a hot place if their natural enviroment is moist. Therefore, a dragon used to the heat, might have trouble in a colder place." Seifer said as he looked at all they cards. three of the indents had symbols engraved in them, which Seifer figured was a guidline for an order to put the cards in.

"So this should be easy right?"

"It would be easier if the Lukas and the others were with us." Seifer commented as he started to place the cards.

"I think they probably feel the same."

&&&&&&&

Next Time

The two groups make their way towards the center of the labyrinth where two fierce opponents await them.

Next Episode: Double Battle! Fight to escape the Underground Labyrinth.


	5. Double Battle!

Episode 5: Double Battle! Fight to escape the Underground Labyrinth.

Seifer stared at the table with the 8 slots in it noticing that a few of them had some symbol on them. One of the symbols he noticed was a volcano so he stuck the dragon tile in the second left slot on the top. As he thought about it he placed the tile with a symbol of a fish on it right below the dragon leaving only six cards left for him to place.

&&&

Lukas stared at the symbols on the tiles and quickly arranged them based on his theory of opposites. He paired the dragon with the fish, the bird with the bug, the cross with the skull, and the tools which he figured referred to machines and other digimon with the head of the fox which he figured symbolized beast digimon. "Now I just need to place these sets in the right order.

"Lukas, this is a volcano, and over there is a skull." Alette said as she pointed to the second slot on the top, and the fourth slot on the bottom. Lukas smiled at her and slid the cards into the slots with their opposites in the slot directly above or under them.

"So what order do the remaining pairs go in?" Felix asked as he glanced at the table.

"Well I guess I have to guess the rest, I'll place the beast here, and that leaves this last section for the bird and insect." Lukas said as he dropped the beast tile in the first slot on the top, and machine tile right below it, leaving the third column for the bird and insect tiles.

&&&

"If I place the cross above the skull here, then that just leaves the beast, fish, bug and bird to be placed." Seifer said as he placed two of the tiles in the fourth column. As Seifer stared at the table he decided to place the Beast and fish tiles in the first column. Seifer then settled on placing the bird tile above the insect tile in the only remaining column.

As soon as he placed the final tile the table dropped into the ground and a portion of the wall in front of them vanished. Both Seifer and Alex then stepped through with their digimon partners and found themselves in a large room. In the center of the room stood Boogiemon, with his pitchfork in hand.

_"Boogiemon,an Adult level, Wizard digimon. His attacks are Death Claw and Ruby Eye" _Alex's D-cell said as soon as it picked up Boogiemon's presense.

"It's that ugly digimon!" Alex said when she noticed the digimon in the center of the room.

"Looks like he wants a fight, and I say lets give him one!" Seifer said as raised his right hand. "Execute Beast Soul!" he shouted trying to summon the energy needed to make Leormon evolve into Liamon. Seifer stared at his D-cell in confusion.

"Looks like you can't do anything?" Boogiemon said as he dashed towards Seifer and Alex.

"Maybe I just need a little help!" Seifer said as he punched Boogieman directly in the face. "Execute Beast Soul!" Seifer shouted again, and again nothing happened. "Alex something's wrong, I can't seem to form my Beast Soul." Seifer said as he hit his D-cell a few times.

"Then it looks like we'll have no choice but to do our best with what we have!" Biyomon shouted as she dodged one of Boogiemon's attacks.

"Biyomon's right, Leo Claw!" Leormon shouted as he pounced at Boogiemon and started to claw at him.

"Death Claw!" Boogiemon shouted as he knocked Leormon away and then slashed at him.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouted as she shot a spiral of green flames at Boogiemon who simply countered with a Death Claw. Biyomon was sent flying across the room thanks to Boogiemon's attack.

&&&

"And I'll put this here!" Lukas said as he dropped the bug and bird tiles into place with the bug in the top row. The table lowered to the ground and a chunk of the wall infront of them vanished allowing the three of them and their digimon partners to enter a large room with Dobermon waiting for them.

"It's Dobermon!" Alette shouted when she saw the large dog digimon.

_"Dobermon, an Adult level, beast type digimon. His attacks are Grau Realm, and Schwartz Strahl." _Allete's D-cell said as she stared at the dog digimon.

"Dorumon, what do you think about taking this ugly mutt out?" Felix asked his digimon partner as he raised his right hand. "Execute Dragon Soul!" he shouted but nothing happened.

"You can't evolve thanks to that puzzle!" Dobermon said with a slight laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

"That last puzzle was designed to disable your devices."

"What, how could that puzzle..."

"Eight symbols, Five of which represent you and your friends. so no matter what here would be at least 1 set of your symbols that were lined up one on top of the other. Those would be the only devices uneffected by the barrier."

"So that means if the other group came across a similar table then it is likely that none of our digimon will be able to evolve." Lukas said as he stared at the digimon.

" Each table directly affects the room beyond it! so luckily for you there is one of your group who's device is unaffected!" Dobermon said as he lunged at Lukas.

&&&

"Biyomon!" Alex shouted as her digimon partner slammed into the wall behind her. Her right hand suddenly became engulfed in a pink light, similar to that of Seifer's Beast Soul, and Felix's Dragon Soul. She glanced at her D-cell and smiled, the screen read Execute Avian Soul! "Execute Avian Soul!" Alex shouted and the pink light swirled around her D-cell before it was sucked in and the silouette shot out and hit Biyomon.

"Biyomon shinka..." Biyomon shouted as the light hit her. She grew to about twice her normal size, and her wings increased in size. She also gained two horns. "Aquilamon!" The new bird digimon was large eagle that had mainly reddish feathers. it's head was covered in white feathers, and she had two large horns.

_"Aquilamon, an Adult level, Bird digimon. Aquilamon is known as the Great Eagle of the Desert, and the Knight of the Skies. Her attacks are Grand Horn and Blast Rings!"_ Alex's D-cell said as it projected Aquilamon's image.

"Woah, Biyomon's evolved form looks impressive!" Leormon said as he stared at the large winged digimon.

"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon shouted gathering energy, then when her horns were glowing red she rammed Boogiemon with all her might taking him out in a single attack.

&&&

"Dobermon sure is tough, and to top it off Dorumon can't evolve." Felix said as barely dodged one of Dobermon's many Grau Realm attacks.

"Don't worry, just stand back and avoid his attacks. Since my D-cell is the only one that will be able to function, you two need to avoid his attacks, same for your digimon." Lukas said as him and KoKubeterimon decided to rush at Dobermon. Dobermon retaliated with several Grau Realm, attacks, but KoKabuterimon used his thick shell to block the attack and protect Lukas.

After KoKabuterimon had blocked the third Grau Realm attack Lukas told him to charge. As KoKabuterimon charged Dobermon, Dobermon prepared to fire another Grau Realm, when he did this KoKabuterimon jumped into the air and Lukas rolled to the side to avoid the attack. "Execute Insect Soul!" Lukas shouted when he noticed his hand was covered in a blue pixilated light. As soon as he shouted this the energy was sucked into his D-cell and the silouette of a beetle shot out and hit KoKabuterimon.

"KoKabuterimon shinka..." Kokabuterimon shouted when he was hit by the light. As the lighe engulfed him, he was encased in a shell, and a large blade replaced his rhinoceros beetle horn, and he grew two stag beetle horns. "BladeKuwagamon!" the new beetle digimon had legs made of energy, and was almost completely silver. He had a large red jewel on the head but other than the large blade looked like an oversized Stag beetle.

_"BladeKuwagamon, and Adult level, Machine digimon. BladeKuwagamon's entire body has been Chrome-digizoiditized. His attacks are Spark Blade, and Air Knife."_ Lukas' D-cell said as it displayed the new machine digimon.

"Spark Blade!" BladeKuwagamon shouted as his blade started to glow. As soon as it was covered in a bright light, his blade pierced Dobermon's back as he fell from the air, instantly deleting Dobermon.

"Great job Lukas, how'd you figure that out?"

"Alette it's not like I knew what he'd evolve into. I just figued that if I timed it just right he wouldn't be able to avoid the attack no matter what the attack was." Lukas said as a section of a wall vanished revealing a staircase. The group looked at each other and climbed the stairs to the surface were they found Seifer and Alex waiting for them, with Leormon and Aquilamon.

&&&&

Next Time:

The group is sets up camp in a clearing at the edge of a forest. When they are attacked by a swarm of CannonBeemon they realize that their digimon are too exhausted to evolve.

Next Episode:

Out numbered! Power of the CannonBeemon Swarm!


	6. Attack of the CannonBeemon Swarm!

Episode 6: Out numbered! Attack of the CannonBeemon Swarm!

"Luckily we found a good place to set up camp." Seifer said as the group finished making a small fire.

"Yeah, though we still lack supplies. I mean they bring us here to save both our worlds and make us sleep on the ground." Felix said as he bit into one of the apples him and Dorumon had picked.

"Hey, you shouldn't be complaining, all of us are in the same situation. We don't even have any sleeping bags or tents." Seifer said as he ate his apple.

"We'll take the first watch, you three should try to get some sleep." Alex said as she sent Biyomon to scout the immediate area. Felix, Alette, and Lucas all laid down next to the fire to try and get some sleep before their shifts.

"Seifer, why were we chosen of all people, why us, why me?"

"Alex, I don't know, but we can only do the best we can."

"I don't have any skills, there's nothing special about me, so why was I chosen?"

"Look, we have a French male model, someone who is obsessed with bugs, a straight A student, I'm into Kendo, and you like to draw. I don't think any of us are special." "But why did they choose us."

"Probably because they needed help, we all responded to the e-mail's."

"But still..."

"Alex, I won't even try to understand their thinking, however we are here now, and we should do what ever it takes to try and get back home."

"Plus, you did great back in the maze, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't of made it out."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I couldn't summon the energy needed to have Leormon evolve, we were able to get out because you managed to help Biyomon evolve into Aquilamon." "Thanks Seifer!" Alex said as she gave him a hug. "What was that noise?" She asked when she heard a noise from the trees.

"Is that Biyomon?" Seifer asked as he noticed the pink bird digimon heading their way.

"Trouble!" Alex shouted when she noticed a bunch of large bee digimon, with a large honey comb like weapon pack on their backs chasing Biyomon.

"CannonBeemon, a Perfect level Android digimon. CannonBeemon carry an arsenal of weapons which they can bombard in almost every direction to protect their base from the air." Seifer's D-cell said as it analyzed the group of army of CannonBeemon.

"Leormon!" Seifer shouted calling his partner to his side.

"Ready!" Leormon shouted as he and Seifer ran at the CannonBeemon. Seifer lept up and made contact with the underside of one of the digimon, summoning his digisoul.

"Execute, Beast Soul!"

"Execute, Avian Soul!"

Both Seifer and Alex channeled their digi-souls into their D-cells. The light shot out and hit their partners like normal, however nothing happend. Leormon and Biyomon did not evolve, and theri enemies were Perfect level digimon.

"Seifer, why didn't they evolve?"

"Alex, I don't know, I'm not an expert on digimon, or the digital world."

"Nitro Stinger!" A CannonBeemon shouted as he fired a laser from his stinger at the sleeping members of the group.

"Seifer, what's going on?" Alette asked as she began to wake up.

"Get the others up, were being attacked!"

"What!" Alette shouted before trying to get the others up. As soon as they were up they tried to have their digimon evolve as well, but nothing happened. So it was five child level digimon versus about a dozen perfect level digimon.

"Breath of Wyvern!" An unfamiliar voice shouted as a large dragon shot at the CannonBeemon taking out three of them.

"In the name of the Royal Knights, leave these five alone, or I will be forced to delete the rest of you!" the figure shouted as he flew down, and landed between the humans and the CannonBeemon. The remaining CannonBeemon looked at him then turned and left the area.

"Who are you?" Alette asked the digimon that saved them.

"I am Dynasmon of the RoyalKnights. I was on patrol of this area when I realized that you were being attacked by Perfect level digimon, and were only fighting back with child level digimon."

"Dynasmon, an Ultimate level Exaulted Knight digimon, he is one of the Royal Knights."

"Dynasmon, we tried to have Leormon and Biyomon evolve, but they didn't. Do you have any ideas why this could happen?"

"Yeah, we are wondering the same thing, not even Dorumon or KoKabuterimon could evolve."

"Well, they were probably exausted. After all you have been walking for some time, and from what I've been told you just got out of an extremely dangerous maze. That maze was designed by an extremely evil digimon, which means it probably drained your digimon of alot of energy when they were in there."

"So your saying that they couldn't evolve because they were still recovering from the efects of the maze?"

"Exactly Seifer. Anyways, you should not try to take on Perfect level digimon until your digimon are actually at their healthiest."

"Thanks, for the help."

"It was my duty, after all if you were defeated then all of us who wish to protect this world would have a rougher time!" Dynasmon said before he flew off.

&&&&

Next time:

The group continues its journey to Beelzemon's domain, however before reaching the borders of his territory they are forced to set up camp by a strong storm. What will the storm actually bring?

Next Episode: The Disastrous Storm, Shawujingmon's Rage!


	7. The Disastrous Storm,Shawujinmon's Rage!

Episode 7: The Distrous Storm, Shawujinmon's Rage!

"At least there isn't a single cloud in the sky, we don't have to worry about it suddenly raining or something." Lukas said as the group continued their journey.

"Well, as long as we don't have any more obstacles in our way, then we should reach Beelzemon's stronghold with in a couple hours." Felix said as he looked at the map on his D-cell.

"Yeah, but how strong is this Beelzemon?"

"I don't know but..."

"He's powerful, no doubt about it, after all why would some of the strongest good Digimon actually need help to defeat him." Seifer said interrupting Felix.

"Why don't you try not to interrupt me next time!" Felix shouted at Seifer.

"Guys, calm down, I think it's begining to rain." Alex said as she tried to keep Seifer and Felix from getting into a fight.

"There's no way it can be raining, after all like Lukas said, there isn't a cloud in the sky."

"Felix, this is the digital world, which means it might not need clouds to start raining, after all I don't even understand how we got here through our computers." Lukas said as he looked up and it suddenly started to pour down rain.

"Take cover!" Felix shouted and the group ran into the forest trying to find some sort of coverage. However, several trees fell in front of them blocking their path, they were only a few feet into the forest, and the trees didn't provide much cover.

"I don't think this is normal." Dorumon said as he stared at the sky.

"So you think this is some Digimon's doing?"

"Yes."

"That would make sense, after all this world, as bizarre as the creatures are, it does seem to follow some laws of physics, like the fact that we can't fly, or stuff like that."

"So we have to look out for rain making Digimon on top of rain clouds?"

"That's not what I'm saying Felix, I'm saying it is possible that this is the work of either an evil Digimon, or an injured Digimon."

"The two of you can stay here, and we'll go see if we can find the cause." Alex said as she pulled both Seifer and Lukas along with her.

&&&

"Why did you volunteer us for this Alex?"

"Because if I volunteered Seifer and Felix they'd fight, if I left you behind Felix would probably complain, after all he is a model."

"We kinda forgot that he's used to attention, and it doesn't help that his number one fan is in the group."

"I've seen some of his work, he's alright, but I'm not obsessed or anything, not like Alette."

&&&

"Hey Alette, you seem to be the only one who is on my side, why?"

"Because I'm you biggest fan..."

"That can't be the reason. So tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth. The reason I've stuck by your side is the fact that I'm your biggest fan. Lukas is the neutral one, and it looks like Seifer and Alex are close friends."

"Wait, so you have a crush on me?"

"Well, um, like I said I'm your biggest fan."

&&&

"First we get attacked by angry bees, then the next day it starts pouring like crazy."

"Yeah, well lets just keep looking for the cause of this rainstorm if it isn't natural."

"Kouyoujyou - Whirlpool Formation!" a voice shouted as a couple water tornadoes shot at the small group.

"What the hell!" Seifer shouted as he quickly jumped to dodge the attack.

"Well, maybe who ever used that attack, is the cause of the rain!"

"Really Lukas, I don't think that Alex or myself could of figured that out on our own!"

"Execute, Avian Soul!"

"Execute, Insect Soul!"

Both Biyomon and KoKabuterimon evolved when hit by the light from their partners D-cells, and then begun to try and locate the attacker.

&&&

"Alette, I know that your my biggest fan and all but still... What was that?" Felix said as he heard several more attacks.

"Sounds like an attack of some kind."

"Then lets go, the others might be in trouble." Felix said as he jumped up and headed straight for the sounds of the attacks with Dorumon, Alette, and Kudamon following.

"Felix, I think you should summon your Dragon soul for me to evolve, that way as soon as we get there I'll be able to help."

"Sorry Dorumon, but right now we should focus on getting there!"

"Where is he!" Seifer shouted looking for the one launching the attacks.

"Execute Dragon soul!" Felix shouted as he emerged from the trees into the clearing that Seifer and the others had just entered as well. Dorumon quickly evolved into Dorugamon and started to attack nearby trees.

The three Adult level Digimon, Aquilamon, BladeKuwagamon, and Dorugamon, continued their attack on the trees which was proving futile, as they kept getting hit by either a water tornado, or a stream of water. Alette stepped into the middle of the clearing and shouted for everyone to stop attacking.

"Your attacks aren't working, they are just causing more damage. All this group seems to do is fight, if it's not with the enemy its with each other. This is futile, we aren't accoplishing anything, except for giving the opponent an advantage by letting our Digimon wear themselves out. Let me and Kudamon handle this one." Alette said as she snapped her fingers and a lavender Digisoul appeared on her hand. "Execute, Celestial Soul!" Alette shouted as the energy was sucked into the D-cell then shot at Kudamon.

"Kudamon shinka..." Kudamon said as she flew off of Alette's neck. Kudamon's body grew into the size of a regular fox, she now had a mask on her face. Around her neck was a red and white rope, with spirit wards attached to them, and what looked like blue flames stuck out from under the mask. The new Adult level Digimon also had a blade with an eye on it for a tail. "Reppamon." the figure said.

"Reppamon, an Adult level, Holy Beast Digimon. Reppamon's tail has a mind of its own, and usually does not communicate well with the body. Reppamon's attacks include Whirling Blade, and Random Beast Fang Attack."

"Crescent Moon Slash!" a voice shouted as a kappa wearing green scaled armor, and wielding a large staff with a crescent blade on one end, and a gatling gun at the other. Though his armor looked like it has been bathed in darkness, since it was darker than the image projected by the D-cells.

"Shawujinmon, a Perfect level demon man Digimon who was banished from the heavens of the digital world. His Digi Core is sealed in his neck decorations, and if one is taken it is said that he would revert to a frightening Digimon."

"Guy's he's missing something!" Seifer said as he pointed out that this digimon only seemed to have one or two of his neck decorations instead of the full neclace displayed on the image.

"So, some Digimon caused him to go berserk?"

"Reppamon, be careful!" Alette said as her Digimon shot itself at Shawujinmon.

"Whirling Blade!" Reppamon shouted as she started roll toward Shawujinmon slashing it with the tail blade.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon shouted as he fired several metal orbs at Shawujinmon.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon shouted as she fired several blasts from her horns at Shawujinmon.

"Air Knife!" BladeKuwagamon shouted as he fired a vacuum wave at the demon man Digimon.

"Random Beast Fang Attack!" Reppamon shouted as she started to claw up the Digimon. When all the other attacks collided Shawujinmon simply smiled and said that he owed them, then as his data leaked out of him before being swept away by the winds.

&&&

"I wonder what happens to deleted Digimon."

"Normally they turn into Digi-eggs. But for some reason in the regions controlled by the Seven Great Demon Lords this doesn't happen. It seems that the Seven Great Demon Lords are influencing the natural balance so much that a Digimon's data just floats off, though they could be gathering the data before they are turned into Digi-eggs some how." Clavis Angemon said as his image projected itself on Alette's D-cell.

"You should beep first or something."

"I am sorry if I startled you, but on the other edge of this forest is Beelzemon's Castle. That means you are in the backyard of one of the Seven Great Demon Lords." ClavisAngemon said as the group continued through the forest and noticed a large stone structure. with Beelzemon's crest on it.

Next time:

The group has finally arrived to challenge Beelzemon, and all five of them can summon their Digisouls, however with Beelzemon being a strong Digimon will the group be able to beat him?

Next Episode: VS. The Great Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon!


	8. VS The Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon

Episode 8: VS. The Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon!

"So how much longer do we have to walk. until we reach the first Demon Lord's castle?" Alex asked as the group continued through the forest.

"Shouldn't be much longer, according to the map we have less than a mile to go." Lukas said looking at the map.

"Yeah, lets just hope we can stop him." Seifer said thinking back to what Dynasmon had told them.

"What are you talking about Seifer?" Alette asked. "Dynasmon said not to try and take on a Perfect level Digimon unless our digimon were in their Adult forms. However if I remember correctly according to ClavisAngemon, Beelzemon and the other Demon Lords, are above the Perfect level which means we'll probably have a hard time defeating him."

"Don't worry, I believe that we can do it. If not then why did they bring us here."

"She's right, we can't start doubting ourselves, that will just make us have a harder time." Felix said as they walked. "Right there!" Felix shouted pointing out the gates to a large stone structure.

"We'll are you guys ready to teach them not to mess with us?" Alette asked before her and Kudamon went a head.

"How are we going to get in?"

"Well we'll bust down the door and fight our way through to him."

"Actually Seifer, we'll launch ourselves over the wall." Lukas said as he smirked at KoKabuterimon.

"What are you talking about?"

"Scoop Shot!" KoKabuterimon shouted as he scooped up Seifer and shot him to the top of the wall.

"What about KoKabuterimon?" Alette asked as Leormon got ready to be fired.

"I've been studying my D-cell, it seems to have a feature that will allow it to hold a single digimon in a compressed form. I guess you could say it converts them to a format similar to .Zip or .Rar." Lukas said after Leormon was shot to the top of the wall.

"KoKabuterimon, Digitize!" he said as he pointed the D-cell at his digimon and it was sucked in. "Realize!" he said and KoKabuterimon reappeared.

"Cool! Biyomon, Digitize!"

"Dorumon, Digitize!"

Alex and Felix said before they were launched on to the wall. After Felix was Alette, with Kudamon around her neck, and then Lukas, who digitized KoKabuterimon, then realized him after he landed on top of the wall.

"So, now we just need to jump down, knock out the guards and get in to see the boss. This shouldn't be hard at all!" Seifer shouted sarcastically as he looked down at the small army of Boogeymon and Dobermon that were patroling the area on the other side of the wall.

"Well you weren't expecting to be able to just walk on in once we got up here did you?" Felix said as he tried to come up with a plan.

"Yeah Seifer, its not like they'll escort us to Beelzemon." Alette said as she glanced at the patrol.

"Alette, your a genius, we'll get them to take us to Beelzemon since we'll let our selves get caught. They'll probably want to know what their master wants done to the intruders, and if he knows that were supposed to stop him, he will probably want to destroy us himself."

"Yes, but I doubt that would work with our Digimon at our side." Alex said forgetting about the Digitize feature.

"Thats why we store them in the D-Cell's until we get inside, then we'll summon them at the last moment if he wants them to take care of us." Lukas said as he digitized KoKabuterimon and took a jump, landing right on the back of a Dobermon. The others quickly followed, only to be marched in to meet Beelzemon.

"Leave these intruders to me, I've been expecting them." Beelzemon said, just like Lukas had figured.

"But Lord Beelzemon..."

"You are to do what I say, unquestioningly!" Beelzemon shouted at the Boogeymon who spoke up out of place. The guards soon left the chamber leaving the group alone with Beelzemon.

"Hey Beelzemon, how about we get down to business, talking is just so boring." Seifer said as he called out Leormon.

"Why you foolish children, do you really think that five child level Digimon can stop me?" He said after the others called out their partnres as well.

"Actually, no, but maybe we'll get lucky!" Seifer shouted as he charged at Beelzemon, who quickly went to block the oncomming punch, however when Seifer's fist made contact with Beelzemon's open hand it activated his Beast Soul, and Beelzemon tossed him aside with out noticing.

"Stupid kid!" Beelzemon said as he pulled out his guns.

"Execute, Beast SOul!" Seifer shouted from behind Beelzemon as he channeled the energy into his D-cell.

"Execute, Avian Soul!"

"Execute, Insect Soul!"

"Execute, Dragon Soul!"

"Execute, Celestial Soul!"

All five Digimon quickly evolved into their Adult stages and stared at Beelzemon. For some reason none of the D-cells were displaying Beelzemon's information, but after channeling her Celestial Soul into her D-cell, Alette's kicked in.

"Beelzemon, an Ultimate Level, Demon Lord Digimon. Beelzemon is one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, and his attacks include Double Impact, and Darkness Claw!"

"So you've got some bigger digimon, they're still no match for me, after all I am one of the Seven Great Demon Lords! Double Impact!" Beelzemon said as he shot a couple blasts from his guns.

"Damn that was close!" Seifer shouted as he barely dodged one of the shots.

"I know what you mean, but we can't loose to him, not matter what!" Alette said as she slowly got to her feet. "Reppamon, teach him a lesson!" Alette shouted encouraging her Digimon partner.

"Whirling Blade!" Reppamon shouted as she spun straight at Beelzemon with her tail sticking out to slice him, however some how he was quicker, and simply kicked Reppamon away, causing her to slam into the wall inches from Alex's head.

"Thunder of Kings!" Liamon shouted as he fired a blast of electricity from his mane.

"Spark Blade!" BladeKuwagamon shouted as she slashed at Beelzemon with his blade.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon shouted as she fired several rings of energy from her horns at Beelzemon.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon shouted as he fired a large metal ball at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon easily evaded all of the attacks, and they all collided, creating a shockwave that knocked back all of the attacking Digimon.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon said as he fired two more blasts, one was on a direct course for Alette, and Seifer happened to knock her out of the way, barely escaping the attack himself. From outside the room that they were fighting in screams could be heard, another fight was taking place right outside of Beelzemon's stronghold, inside the courtyard. The doors swung open and in flew ClavisAngemon.

"Sorry for being late, I would of been here to help sooner. It seems that you Beelzemon is stronger than we first estimated, I'll take care of him, you just need to get out of here!" ClavisAngemon said as he attacked Beelzemon with his key.

"We, won't just leave, we're here to fight!" Seifer said as he stood up and Liamon glanced at him, and then fired another Thunder of the Kings attacks at Beelzemon.

"Don't worry, I can handle him, he may be strong, but I have enough power to take him out, however I can't protect you and stop him at the same time so go!" ClavisAngemon said as he pointed the large key in the direction of the kids and a large portal opened.

"We can't let him fight by himself!" Seifer said and Alette grabbed him and pulled him towards the portal.

"He's got a point, if we stay he'll be worried about our safety, we don't know how much damage the clash of their attacks will cause, which means he'll hold back to keep us safe, if we fall back now, we can find a way to return and get continue what we were ment to do, we need to go now though." Alette said as the group stared at the portal.

"She's right, lets go, if we stay we might wind up getting killed, if that happens what good would we be to any world?" Lukas said as they all went through the gate, with Alette at the back of the pack. As she was about to enter she turned just in time to notice ClavisAngemon's key slamming into Beelzemon, and Beelzemon fire his Double Impact attack at point blank range.

&&&

All five of the kids found themselves in a single decent size room. The room had a rather new computer in it, and various books and magazines, there was a French flag on the wall that the Computer was against. Seifer looked around and instantely recognized the person on a poster next to the door, it was none other than Felix, they were in a computer room full of stuff about Felix. Alette glanced around and just smirked slightly. "I already told all of you that I had everything to do with Felix Beauvais." "Yeah, and now there's no way we can't believe you." Seifer said as he glanced around. "Wait a second if this is your computer room why is there so much stuff about Felix in it, one would imagine that all that stuff would be kept in your room."

"Well I don't have a very big room, so this is what wouldn't fit in there." Alette said as she glanced over at Felix who was staring at the door.

"What are you staring at Felix?" Alette asked and then everyone turned towards the door to see someone standing in the doorway with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Fe..fe... Felix Beauvais, is that really him, what is he doing here." The lady stammered in disbelief.

"Mom, uh, well Felix is a freind, from school..."

"What do you mean he's a friend from shcool, wait where have you been young lady? I've been worried sick, and who are these other people." She shouted in French.

"Madame Bardot, please forgive our intrusion, we were merely out camping, and we didn't realize that we forgot to let our parents know." Felix said to Alette's mom in french since other than Alette he was the only one to speak it in the group.

"Oh, mom these are some of mine and Felix's friends, Lukas Reed, Alexandria Collins, and Seifer West." She said in french as she pointed to each of them, luckily they could tell that she was introducing them, though they weren't sure the specifics.

"What do you mean your friends, why haven't I met any of them before, and why didn't you mention that you knew Felix? And why did it take you an entire week to let me know that you were ok?"

"I'm glad I don't know what she's saying, she sounds pissed." Seifer said as Alette's mom was shouting in french.

"I wish we could just slip out of here, but to effectively escape we'd need our digimon, and I don't think they made it through." Lukas said before hearing a small voice. "Were all here, we're in your D-cells." The small voice came from a little pink blob in Lukas' D-cell. "My name is Motimon, and I'm KoKabuterimon's second Baby form.

"They must of Devolved due to the crossing between the two worlds. This means they probably won't beable to evolve right now so were out of luck, we cant have these small Digimon convince her mom that we were in another world for about a week." "We'll just tell her that we didn't have any reception on our phones, so we couldn't let anyone know we were camping. I'm sure that would work."

"Felix, how about the parth where we left to go camping at what two in the morning with out any cars, or opening any doors, or windows."

"Seifer, I'll handle this don't worry."

"Madame Bardot, please forgive Alette, none of this is her fault, I kinda surprised her with the invitation, so she was probably to excited to remember to let you know. Plus my cell phone died as soon as we got out to the woods, and our ride had already left. I'm sorry about the whole incident." Felix said in French before mentioning that they all had to get home soon. In the end everyone was surprised that she didn't ask why they were all in the computer room, but they didn't really care either.

Next time:

The group has returned home, but none of them want to be home, with the fresh image of ClavisAngemon's death in Alette's mind, and everyone being unsure of the Digital Worlds state, makes them to want to return. However all of their parents are intent on keeping an eye on them, and they don't even know how to get to the Digital World.

Next Episode: Confusion in the Real World, the Secret revealed!


	9. Confusion in the Real World

Episode 9: Confusion in the Real World, the Secret revealed!

"Seifer, wake up!" A voice called to Seifer from out side his room.

"What, oh sorry, I'm up." Seifer said as he opened his door.

"I'd like to know where you've been for the past week."

"It's been a full week? Uh, I mean, I was out camping, I didn't realize it had been a week, time really does fly when you're having fun." Seifer said as he scratched his head.

"Don't try to tell me that you were camping. After all you don't have any camping gear, and you vanished in the middle o the night."

"Sorry mom, but I was camping, the others said they'd supply the gear, and it was their idea to leave at two in the morning not mine. I just forgot to let you know." Seifer said trying to convince his mother of the groups story.

"He's telling the truth Ms. West." a small voice said from with in Seifer's D-Cell.

"Frimon, didn't I tell not to talk around people!" Seifer shouted at his watch.

"Why, or how did your watch talk. And why were you yelling at it."

"I'm not his watch, the name's Frimon" The voice from the D-Cell said.

"High tech, not even out on the market yet. Fully programable, but sometimes the AI doesn't want to cooperate. My one of the kids I was camping with gave me it." Seifer said trying his best to keep the fact that he spent the past week in another world, filled with creatures bent on destroying both the Digital and Real World.

"I don't quite believe you but I'll let you of the hook this time, just remember to let me know before you go camping again."

"I will, don't worry." Seifer said before his mom walked off.

"Friimon, were you trying to get me in trouble?"

&&&

"Alexandra, do you know how worried me and your father have been."

"Mom, I'm fine, I was just with some friends. Like I've said a dozen times already I'm sorry for not telling you, but I forgot."

"That is not a good enough reason, I'm going to have to ground you!" her mom said before slamming the door.

"Damn, I can't get grounded. Yokomon, what should I do?"

"Maybe you should tell her the truth Alex."

"Yokomon, I can't. She won't let me return to the digital world, she wouldn't care if I was supposed to save the two worlds or not."

"Well if you at least told her the truth, and then went to the Digital World, you wouldn't have to worry about having to lie to her."

"Good Point." Alex said before hearing a beeping sound on her D-Cell. when she decided to see why it was beeping Seifer's voice was projected from it.

"Alex, if you can, check out the news."

"Why, what's on the news?"

"Nothing good, just a large bird of some sort, and an insectoid warrior." Seifer said like it was something they saw every day, well lately it was normal for them to see those sort of things.

"Well I can't easily get past my mom, especially if she sees the news."

"Well you need to try, otherwise, I don't think they'll be much left for us to save." Seifer said before ending the transmission to contact the others.

&&&

"Monsieur Seifer, what's wrong."

"We've got trouble, two Digimon are causing some serious damage."

"Me and Kyaromon will head on our way, where exactly are they."

"The mall, but it's only a matter of time until they head somewhere else."

"We'll meet you there."

&&&

"Mom, I'm heading to the mall, my friends are expecting me."

"You better be back within two hours or else you won't be allowed to go out for an entire month young lady."

"Yes ma'am!" Alex said as she headed out.

&&&

"What are those monster's mommy?" a kid asked right about the time that Seifer and Alette showed up at the mall to confront the two large Digimon.

"Everyone, get out of here!" Seifer said as he called out Frimon, and had him evolve into Leormon.

"Kudamon, Realize!" Alette said as she called out Kyaromon, who then evolved into Kudamon.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon shouted as she flew into the mall with Alex on her back, launching the attack at the flying Digimon that had some shoppers cornered in a shop.

"Sorry for being a little late!" Alex said as she flew by Seifer and Alette.

"Velgmon, a Hybrid Digimon, who has the powers of Darkness." Alex's D-Cell said as it displayed Velgmon's image.

"Great, that's real useful." Alex said as Aquilamon launched another attack at Velgmon.

"Air Knife!" A familiar voice called out as a blast of air sliced at the other Digimon.

"Me and Felix will handle Mr. Insect. Seifer, you should try to make sure everyone gets to safety, I'm sure the girls can handle the large bat." Lukas said calmly.

"Lukas, I thought that it was only me and Felix fighting over the position of leader." Seifer said laughingly, realizing that he probably had the most normal looking of the five Adult level Digimon. Even Leormon looked normal compared to the other's partners.

"Execute, Celestial Soul!" Alette shouted as she channeled the energy that formed around her hand, into the D-cell, allowing Kudamon to evolve to Reppamon.

"Everyone, you need to evacuate calmly!" Seifer said as he started to put small kids on the back of Liamon, after having Leormon evolve. "Now, follow Liamon carefully, and quickly, this is a dangerous place to be."

"What's going on Seifer?" one person asked Seifer in a slightly scared tone.

"What are you doing here?" Seifer shouted as he heard the voice.

"I was shopping, what do you think I was doing in the mall."

"Listen, you need to get out of here, my friends will have everything under control."

"Your friend's, are you talking about them?" The girl asked as she pointed at Alette and the others, as their Digimon stayed locked in combat.

"Yes, I am. They know what they're doing. Just get out of here Sarah!" Seifer shouted at the brown haired girl before helping a few more people.

"Do you think I'm crazy, I'm not just going to go and let you have all the fun, I can help."

"Sarah, you can't fight them, so you should leave it to those who can."

"Seifer West, listen now, I might not be able to fight those monsters but I can help. You aren't doing anything except for helping people get out."

"Fine Sarah, but you better not tell anyone anything about this, especially about Liamon. If you do then well, I won't be able to forgive you." Seifer said as they continued to help people out of the mall, the cops had already tried to stop them, but didn't have to much luck so resorted to trying to keep people out. However Seifer and Alette were able to barely slip by, and the others forced there way in. Alex had flown in and the other two used their digimon to make a clear path for them.

"What are those?"

"According to my D-Cell, the large bug like warrior is called JewelBeemon, a Perfect level Digimon. The other is Velgmon, a Hybrid Digimon with the powers of Darkness." Seifer said as they helped the last of the people who had been cornered out.

"Liamon, let's help the others now." Seifer said as he jumped onto Liamon's back ad they rode straight at JewelBeemon.

"What about me?"

"You helped, you can head on out now!" Seifer said as Liamon's Thunder of the Kings attack made contact with JewelBeemon.

"I don't think we can keep these guys a secret now." Alex said as Aquilamon launched another attack.

"Yeah, maybe our parent's will actually believe us when we tell them that we spent an entire week in another world." Seifer said jokingly as he barely dodged Velgmon's Dark Vortex attack. Velgmon proceeded to fire several more Dark Votex attacks, while Jewel Beemon focused on using his Spike Buster attack.

"Thunder of the Kings!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Air Knife!"

"Cannonball!"

"Whirling Blade!"

The five Adult level Digimon shouted as they launched their attacks. Aquilamon, Blade Kuwagamon, and Dorugamon focused on Velgmon, while Reppamon and Liamon focused their attacks on Jewel Beemon.

"Dark Vortex!" Velgmon shouted as he fired a dark blast from his third eye.

"Spike Buster!" Jewel Beemon shouted as he started to fire energy bullets from his spear.

"Everyone, once more!" Seifer and Felix shouted as they led their respective attacks on the enemy Digimon. This time they succeeded in deleting both Digimon and resulting in them being turned into DigiTamas

"That's definitely different. I figured they'd just, well blow away." Alette said as she caught one of the DigiTamas.

"Yeah, I wonder if this happened becuase we are in the Real World." Lukas said as he caught the other.

"Well I think we should get out of here." Seifer said as he noticed the police were nearing the doors.

"I'll take Lukas and Alette." Alex said as Aquilamon flew to the ground. Alette and Lukas had already Digitized their Digimon.

"Ok, Felix and me will go head out with my friend. I think if we said we stayed in because they had us cornered we should be able to get out with out a problem." Seifer said as he glanced at Sarah who was still standing there.

"Good idea. Dorumon, Digitize!" Felix said after Dorugamon reverted to Dorumon.

"Leormon, Digitize!" Seifer said as he did the same.

&&&

"Monsieur Seifer, I need to tell you guys something. I didn't realize it until after everyone left my place, but I've got some sort of key. I think that Clavis Angemon is the one who gave it to me, right as I went through the portal. I have a feeling that it will be the key to us returning." Alette said through the D-Cell as everyone was on their way home from the mall.

"Ok, I think we should back tomorrow, we should grab some supplies first, so we don't have to sleep on the ground with out any bedding." Felix suggested.

&&&

"You didn't get hurt did you?" Alex's mom asked her when she got home. "I saw on the news that there was some fight between some kind of monsters at the mall."

"Mom, I'm fine, I just we'll I think I'm going on a trip tomorrow and I don't know exactly how long I'll be gone."

"What do you mean, did I say that you were grounded."

"Well unless you want to put more people in danger, I think it would be best if you let me go tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't out camping with friend's, well not exactly. We did do some camping, but we were also fighting an evil Digital Monster who wanted to take over both the Digital, and Real Worlds. If I remember Correctly we still have another six to take care of so I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to swing by will be."

"What, do you think I'm crazy? If you want me to believe that you were in another world fighting some monsters, that's one thing, but if you think I'd let you return thats something totally different."

"Well I wasn't doing the fighting, Biyomon is the one who does the actual fighting, but I'm needed to help her fight." Alex said as she called Biyomon out of her D-cell.

&&&

"Mom, I've got someone I want you to meet." Alette said in French as she walked into the kitchen with Kudamon around her neck.

&&&

"Mom, Dad, meet KoKabuterimon."

&&&

"I guess I'll just leave them a note about you Dorumon." Felix said when he got home to an empty house. "They never seem to be home, and I can't afford to stay up till they get home if we're heading back tomorrow." Felix said as he jotted down a short letter.

&&&

"Mom, and Dad there is someone I think you should meet, and someone I should formerly introduce Sarah to." Seifer said to his family, and childhood friend.

"Leormon, Realize!" Seifer said as the small lion Digimon appered from within the D-Cell. "I'd like you to meet my Digimon Partner Leormon."

Next Time:

The group plans on returning to the Digital World, but their families all seem to be against it. However when another Digimon launches an attack on the city, will their parents realize what the Digimon are after?

Next Episode: Black Rapidmon appears. Defend the Real World, Return to the Digital World!


	10. Black Rapidmon appears

Episode 10: Black Rapidmon appears. Defend the Real World, Return to the Digital World!

"I don't think that they like the idea of me leaving." Seifer said to his partner.

"But we don't have a choice do we, I mean if we stay it will only mean more Digimon will come after us."

"Yeah, staying will put our friends and families in danger. But I don't know if I can bring my self to run away to the Digital World." Seifer said as he stared at his D-cell.

"Alette, where are we going to meet?" Seifer asked over his D-Cell the next morning as he was getting his bag together.

"Well I don't really know, my mom doesn't want me to leave. So I don't think my place is a good idea, maybe we can try Felix's?"

"Do you know where he lives?"

"No, but we can easily find out."

"Right, well me and Friimon are going for a walk as soon as I'm done packing." Seifer said as he zipped up his backpack.

"Lukas what are you doing here?" Alex asked when she answered her door.

"We decided to stop by and see if you needed help with anything. I got all of my stuff together last night, and figured since I have nothing better to do that I could help you."

"Thanks Lukas, but I already got my things together."

"Well, I'll be going then." Lukas said a he turned around and started out.

"Wait Lukas, why did you really come by? How did you find out where I live?"

"The D-cell's map is how I found your place. As for why, well you see our group isn't much of a group. Seifer and Felix are always fighting, and I usually wind up having to take a side. It seems like Alette is always taking Felix's side, and you always seem to take Seifer's."

"Wait, are you saying that you feel left out or something?"

"I guess you could say that Alex, but well I just think that we should try and pull the group together, work as one group instead of two teams." Lukas said as he stared at the ground.

"I agree with you, but I can't make Felix and Seifer get along, I don't even know why they fight so much." Alex said as she grabbed her bag from the table. "We should call the others and find out where to meet."

"What is that?" someone shouted when they saw a portal appear in the sky and a large rabbit with black armor flew out of it and started to fire at the buildings.

"It's a monster!" someone shouted as people started to run.

"Where are they!" the digimon said as it continued it's attack. It had found its way into the police station and was holding an officer against the wall with one of its gun-hands pointed at the officer's face.

"Seifer!" Felix shouted as he ran up to his fellow tamer.

"What do you want Felix?"

"We need to get to the police station right now!"

"Why?"

"Black Rapidmon, a perfect level digimon, is that enough of a reason?"

"Right, did you let the others know?"

"Not yet I was just about to send you a message. We can contact them on the way." Felix said as he ran a head of Seifer, while talking into his D-cell.

The five kids arrived around the same time at the police station, only to find one dead police officer, and two pinned to the wall by Black Rapidmon.

"He killed one!" Alex shouted in horror.

"Well it looks like we need to stop him right now!" Alette said as she stepped forward with her hand already surrounded by her digi-soul. "Execute, Celestial Soul!" Alette said the energy was sucked into her D-cell and Kudmon evolved into Reppamon.

The others followed her lead with their respective digi-souls and Seifer jumped onto Aquilamon so he'd have a better chance hitting the enemy. "Take this!" Seifer shouted as he jumped off of Aquilamon and flew straight at Black Rapidmon, slammingh is fist into the armor, and generating his beast soul at the same time. "Execute, Beast Soul!" Seifer called out as the energy was sucked into his D-cell, and then shot at Leormon.

"Rapid Fire" Black Rapidmon shouted as he turned towards the on coming Adult level digimon and unleashed his attack. Reppamon was barely able to dodge the attack, however the other's weren't.

"Air Knife"

"Whirling Blade"

"Thunder of Kings"

"Power Metal"

"Blast Rings"

The five adult level digimon launched their attacks at Rapidmon and he quickly retaliated with his Golden Triangle attack, which easily devolved the four digimon he shot with it. Now the only one left to fight him was Reppamon.

"This doesn't look good." Seifer said as he held Friimon in his arms.

"I agree, but what can we do about it?" Felix said, agreeing with Seifer for the first time.

"We can give her our support." Alex said as she tried to channel her avian soul, but had no luck.

"If we all focus the little energy we do have left, then maybe Reppamon will be able to win." Friimon said as he started to glow.

"Let us, you guys do your share as it is, it's our turn to actually be useful." Seifer said as he patted Friimon before clenching his fist, his beast soul appearing for the first time with out punching an enemy digimon.

"Alette, catch!" Seifer and Felix shouted as they thrust their hands towards Alette as she turned to look at them, their digi souls heading straight for her D-cell. Lukas and Alex also did the same thing, though it took Alex a couple tries.

Suddenly a Alette's D-Cell started glowing brightly and from the D-cell rose the key that Clavis Angemon had given her. The key shot straight at Reppamon, when the resulting light died down, there stood Clavis Angemon in place of Reppamon.

"I see you needed my help, well I'm surprised the key had this much power." Clavis Angemon said as he glanced at Alette. "Black Rapidmon you chose the wrong group to attack, now you have to face me!" Clavis Angemon said as he aimed his large key at Black Rapidmon and flew towards him.

"Rapid Fire" Black Rapidmon shouted as he fired at the advancing angel digimon. Clavis Angemon easily dodged the attack and flew straight towards the enemy and prepared to delete him.

"Say good by, luckily for you my partner is here, otherwise you'd feel the wrath of my attack." Clavis Angemon said in Reppamon's voice as he thrust the key at Black Rapidmon.

"Golden Triangle!" Black Rapidmon shouted firing his attack at point blank range. The two attacks resulted in a powerful explosion, throwing everyone out of the building, or what was left after the Golden Triangle and Rapid Fire attacks from earlier in the battle.

"What happened?" Alex asked as the dust cleared and they started to get up. The police station was destroyed, and in the center of the debris, somehow shielded from the attack, was Alette holding a digitama in her lap, and the key in clenched in her right hand.

"Alette, where's Kudamon?" Seifer asked as he walked over to her.

"She's gone, my partner is gone." Alette said as she broke down and started crying.

"It looks like she'll be reborn, after all you've got an egg now."

"I know but..."

"We can't leave today, not after what happened, we'll let you try and get a good night's sleep then we'll head out from your place first thing in the morning." Seifer said as he sat down next to her.

Next Time:

The group returns to the Digital World, without any unexpected problems, and find themselves in the cave, however they are greeted with horrible news about what had happened while they were gone.

Next Episode: Return to the Digital Cave. The Council's Bad News!


	11. Return to the Digital World

Episode 11: Return to the Digital World. The Council's Bad News.

The group had gathered at Alette's house, and prepared to return to the Digital World. Seifer was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, and a black sleeveless vest with a flame design on it. He also had two gloves with arm bands attached with the same design.

Alex had a pink tank top, with blue floral print that stopped right above her navel. Instead of her blue jeans she had a pair of jean shorts on.

Lukas was wearing an open blue jacket, with a white shirt on underneath it, along with blue jeans, and black boots.

Felix was wearing a white tank top, black slacks, steel-toed boots, and a black beret. He had a long black coat with him in case it started to rain.

Alette was wearing light blue jeans with a french flag on the left leg, a black corset tank top shirt that ties in the front. Like Felix she had a light weight black coat with her in case it rained.

The five of them gathered around the computer. Seifer and Felix had brought some food so they had plenty to eat if they got tired of the food in the Digital World. Alex had a couple first aid kits just to be safe.

"So are we all ready?" Seifer asked as he sat his bag down next to him.

"Well I'm as ready as I'll ever be to go back." Lukas said as he leaned against a wall.

"So we've got two backpacks filled with food, and one with first aid supplies. I'm sure that is enough." Alette said as she pulled the key out of her pocket and stood in front of the computer. Seifer grabbed his bag, as the others stood behind Alette as she pressed the key into the top of her D-Cell and twisted it as if it were in a lock. Suddenly a light exploded from her D-cell and they were all sucked in through the computer screen.

"Where have the five of you been?" Fanglongmon said as Seifer and the others appeared in the middle of the Digicave.

"We were enjoying our time home. After all you basically abducted us, and forced us into fighting for you." Felix said angrily.

"We were protecting our world, after all, we couldn't let Digimon just have their way with our home." Seifer said as he glanced at Alette who had the digitama in her bag.

"Clavis Angemon saved us twice, and we came back because of that. Not because this council, but because we had made a promise to do all we can to save both this world, and our own. Clavis Angemon gave his life for us, and then saved us a second time. Even though it cost Alette her partner." Alex said calmly.

"In the time you were gone we've lost more members. Dynasmon of the Royal Knights, and Minervamon of the Olympus Twelve have both been defeated by our enemy. Shortly after they were defeated we learned that their data hasn't been absorbed, but is being retained for an unknown reason."

"What does that mean?" Alette asked curiously.

"It means they are unable to be reborn, because their data is simply being stored. We previously thought the enemy was absorbing the data and that is why our allies that had fallen in battle haven't turned into digitamas."

"So is that why Clavis Angemon gave us that key?"

"What key?" Azulongmon asked

"The key that Alette received when we returned to our world. It also seemed to turn Reppamon into him so we could defeat the enemy." Seifer said.

"That key's primary function was probably to protect his data from them, by sealing what he figured they truly wanted." Zhuqiaomon commented as the others pondered how Clavis Angemon made the key.

"If that is the case then it was the key to the human world that they were after. And they might think they can form one by collecting enough data from the members of the council." Alphamon of the Royal Knights said as he stepped forward from the shadows. "If they find a way to forge a key to the human world, they can send Digimon to it in waves."

"We'll just have to defeat them before that happens then." Alette said boldly as she patted her bag.

"The more of us that they take down, the harder that will be." Marsmon of the Olympus Twelve said from the shadows. After Marsmon said this, Seifer and the others were teleported out of the cave.

&&&

"So now where are we?" Lukas asked as he looked around.

"A barren wasteland of some sort, I'll check the D-Cell for the nearest Demon Lord's territory." Alex said as she brought up the map.

"So who is our next adversary?" Seifer asked as he sat down on a nearby rock.

"From the looks of the map, the only Demon Lord Territory nearby belongs to Lilithmon, the Demon Lord of Lust."

"Sounds fun, which way do we need to go?" Lukas said since there was no discernible landmarks.

"This way, apparently her tomb was on a tropical island." Alex said as she started off in the direction the map indicated.

"Maybe you should let your partners out." Alette said as she followed behind Alex.

"Right. Leormon, Realize!"

"Dorumon, Realize!"

"KoKabuterimon, Realize!"

"Biyomon, Realize!"

&&&

"Daemon, I am disappointed in you. My sources said that the council knows what is happening to their members. They know you stored the data of the last one to enter your territory. They probably believe that is what is happening to all of their members, this is something I would of expected from the old fool Barbamon, not you, however my sources said your's however were clearly visible to all." A humanoid figure with five angel wings, and five demonic wings sticking out of his back.

"Please forgive me, I didn't expect them to send anyone so soon." said a cloaked figure with dark wings, and a pair of horns sticking from it's head.

"I can't do so, I will fetch the data which you stored myself. But first, I must eliminate our weakest link." The humanoid figure said as he summond an orb of light, and an orb of darkness. "Dead or Alive" he shouted as he through them at Daemon. The cloaked figure was surrounded by the orbs, then when they imploded the humanoid figure held out a jar, which the data was sucked into.

"I hope he will be more useful to master in this form."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next time:

On the way to Lilithmon's territory the group is ambushed by an group of Ore Digimon led by a Meteormon. With Meteormon's Guard Rock, and the number of Ore Digimon the group is at a dissadvantage.

Next Episode: Break through the Rocks, Loader Leomon's power!


End file.
